Lets get out of this town
by sheshemarie
Summary: The CSI's go camping, what will unfold while they are away.
1. Chapter 1

**New one from me guys, I have not given up on Occupational Paradise : )**

It was 8.30 in the morning when a black mini-bus full of excited yet tired CSI's pulled up outside a white house. Warrick who was driving at the time pressed the horn to signal they had arrived, Catherine popped her head out the door signalling that she would only be a minute before she disappeared back into the house, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later and Catherine still hadn't come out and everyone was getting antsy.

"Come on," Greg whined, he was excited about getting away for a while and hopefully getting to see Sara in a bikini.

"I swear to god if you don't sit still I will kick you out on your ass and leave you here," Sara warned as Greg kicked her shin for the third time in thirty minutes. The guy could just not sit still.

"Nu-uh if it wasn't for me none of you would be going camping, it was all my idea," Greg answered back.

"Actually if it wasn't for my brother letting us use his mini-bus no one would be going anywhere," Lou chipped in from the backseat, he had overheard the CSI's talking about this trip away a few days ago in the break room and had decided to tag along, he hadn't had a vacation in ages and the prospect of spending more time with Catherine helped him make his decision.

Greg was about to argue back when Catherine's front door swung open and Catherine stumbled out with her arms full of equipment, Greg glanced out the window and quickly shut his mouth when Lou jumped out the car as soon as he saw her struggling. The rest of the team watched in amusement as Lou quickly walked up to Catherine, although they couldn't hear what was being said they could guess he was offering to help her. They watched as a shy smile graced Catherine's face as she handed over some of her things.

"Man he is so whipped," Warrick commented as he watched the scene unfold, Sara rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Do you think they are ever going to tell each other how they feel," came Nick's voice from the front passenger seat.

Everyone knew that Lou liked Catherine and Catherine liked Lou, well everyone but them. As trained investigators it had been easy to notice how Lou followed Catherine around with a lost puppy look on his face and how he would go out of his way to do anything for her. Catherine on the other hand seemed oblivious to his attentions, just passing them off as him being a gentleman. Catherine would become quiet and shy whenever Lou was around, she had even been caught staring at him a couple of times by Sara who had called her on it. When Sara had asked her about it she had denied it but the faint pink blush that had come to her face had given her away and eventually she had admitted that she liked Lou and told Sara she had never felt so nervous about a guy since she was a teenager.

"They better get it on soon 'cause if I have to sit in another room while they make eyes at each other I will explode," Greg complained.

"Ssssh." Sara pointed out the window to show that the couple in question were about to get in the car.

After packing all of Catherine's things in the car they climbed into the backseat and settled in. Due to Nick's carefully planned seating arrangements they had to sit next to each other for the whole journey, Sara was not happy about being sat next to the constantly fidgeting Greg but she would endure it if it meant that Lou and Catherine might actually spend some time together. Lou had graciously let Catherine take the seat next to the window, she settled in and immediately turned her head away from the body next to her and focused on the scenery outside. Lou was sitting awkwardly next to her trying not to touch her in any way, he knew that if he did his body would react inappropriately.

Warrick took one glance at the awkward couple on the backseat before starting the engine and setting off.

"And we're off," Greg cheered throwing his hands up into the air and hitting Sara on the side of the head in the process.

"God damn it Greg!" Sara cursed slapping his arms away.

'_This is going to be a long journey.'_ Catherine thought as she sighed deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update guys but I have been super busy this week.**

They had been on the road for at least half an hour and Catherine had spent all the time trying to ignore the tingling feeling in her stomach that being in such close proximity to Lou caused. Sighing she turned her gaze away from the window, hoping to strike up a conversation to distract her she looked around the car. Her eyes settled on Sara first, she was engrossed in the latest forensics journal and Catherine knew better than to disturb her when she was reading. Turning her eyes around the rest of the car she saw Greg playing on his PSP with his headphones jammed in his ears, Nick and Warrick were in the middle of an argument about some football game and she did not want to get in the middle of that. It seemed that everyone but her had something to do, closing her eyes and breathing deeply she turned to face the only other occupant in the car, Lou. Opening her eyes she saw that Lou was scanning a brochure about the campsite they were going to be stopping at, she took a few seconds to really take in his features.

"Is that where we're going?" Catherine surprised herself at her sudden burst of confidence.

Lou turned his head to face her, he was shocked that she had spoken to him. Catherine smiled nervously at him which caused Lou to break out into his own smile.

"Mhm, I go with my son during the summer breaks," he said as he handed over the brochure for her to look at, his fingers brushing against hers as she took it causing a shiver to run through her body.

Regaining control of her body she skimmed through the brochure for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I might have to take Lindsey here, it looks pretty good."

"Oh definitely! Jake loves it."

They began to exchange stories about their children, eagerly listening to what the other had to say. It seemed having something in common gave them a chance to relax and just talk for once. Catherine asked Lou to tell her more about the campsite, which he gladly did. He told her about the time he and Jake went fishing on the lake and he managed to fall out of the boat while trying to get at the fish, Catherine let out a giggle at the story. Lou's face lit up as he heard her laughter, he loved the fact that he had caused such a beautiful sound.

Somewhere during the conversation Catherine had turned in her seat, tucked her feet underneath her and rested her head on the back of the seat, happy to just listen to his smooth voice.

Sara lifted her head from her book at the sound of Catherine laughing, she sneakily looked at the backseat and broke out into a smile as she saw Lou and Catherine talking and relaxing, nudging Greg she pointed to the back for him to look. Soon the whole car was aware of the couple in the back and everything had gone quiet as they all waited for something to happen, Lou and Catherine were unaware of everyone's attention. They were happy to get lost in a world that contained only them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been ages since I updated this story and I'm sorry. Only defence I have is that I have been super busy.**

Somewhere during the story Lou was telling Catherine had fallen asleep, Lou had smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully but she really didn't look comfy with her head twisted so when her head lolled to the side and rested against his shoulder he didn't move her instead he shifted slightly and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling off the seat. Well that was the excuse he would give anyone who asked but he had his own selfish reasons for holding her so close, one being her breath that he could feel hitting his neck as she breathed deeply and her hand which had strayed onto his stomach.

He subtly moved his head to the side so he could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used to wash her hair, it was mixed with a scent that was uniquely Catherine and he couldn't get enough of it.

About half an hour after she had fallen asleep he felt her hand roaming across his stomach again causing some stirring to happen below his belt which was not made any easier to control when she moaned quietly and shifted so her breasts were now pushed against the side of his body, he gulped.

'_This could get very embarrassing.'_

He was looking down at her when he heard Sara giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"You too are so cute," she said in a teasing voice.

Lou scowled then broke out into a huge smile, not able to contain it anymore.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel or better yet take her out on a date?"

Lou stuttered for a moment, he didn't know what to say to that.

"Look man we all know you have a crush on her so we say go for it." Nick chimed in from the front.

"You do?" he thought he had managed to hide his feelings for her pretty well.

They all nodded is response with matching grins, Lou looked down at the sleeping form of Catherine again and smiled.

"I'm not sure, I mean what if she doesn't feel the same. Then I've just made an ass out of myself for nothing and it could get awkward at work."

Sara rolled her eyes as Warrick burst out in laughter.

"You are worse than teenagers," Sara said.

"We've all seen the way she looks at you, its obvious she likes you too." Greg smiled.

Not knowing what to say with all the sudden revelations Lou kept quiet and just watched Catherine sleep happily, she would occasionally moan or sigh quietly which he found adorable.

Not much later they pulled into a rest stop so everyone could use the bathroom and get something to eat. Lou looked down at Catherine who was still sleeping and debated whether to leave her to get some rest but decided she could probably do with some food and maybe the bathroom as well so he carefully nudged her arm.

"Catherine hunny." The endearment just slipped out "Wake up" he said quietly.

Catherine stretched slightly and yawned.

"Are we there?" she asked groggily.

"No, we're at a rest stop. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Catherine slowly sat up when she realised where she had been sleeping and mumbled a sorry before she started to get out of the car. She straightened up her clothes before looking around for the others.

"Where are they?"

Lou climbed out and stood next to her. "They were starving apparently."

Catherine nodded and started walking towards the building, Lou trailed behind watching her hips as they swayed in front of him. Well he did until Sara popped up out of nowhere and flashed him a knowing grin indicating she had just caught him ogling Catherine's very fine tush.

Smirking she walked up to him.

"See something you like?" she chuckled.

Lou growled under his breath and mumbled which caused Sara to burst out laughing, Catherine turned around when she heard the laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Lou blushed and shot Sara a glare which told her to keep quiet.

Sara chuckled again and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Cath but it's a bit of a private joke, well that is unless Lou wants to tell you." She smirked at Lou and nudged him forwards slightly.

Lou grumbled.

"I was just telling Sara about how I fell in the lake."

'_Quick thinking man.'_

Catherine already knowing the story lost interest and carried on walking.

"Chicken shit," Sara said.

Lou just glared at her in response.

"If you don't tell her soon I will," she warned.

"Sara," he whined.

Sara shook her head at him as if to say 'I'm not backing down'.

Lou sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll tell her."

"This weekend?"

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm not doing it with all you lot watching."

Sara whined until he gave in.

"Fine but I am doing it my own way and you lot are not seeing anything. Its between me and Catherine, if she wants you to know she can tell you but I don't want you lot pestering her."

"Okay" she nodded.

Lou started walking towards where Catherine was stood tapping her foot impatiently waiting for them at the door, a feeling of nervousness came over him at the thought of revealing everything to her.

**Next one should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey I'm back : )**

After they had something to eat and drink they set off on the road again for the last leg of their journey to the campsite, Lou getting more and more nervous the more he thought about how to tell Catherine he liked her.

Catherine had noticed the change in Lou but didn't have time to ask him as they pulled onto the campsite and everyone jumped out to start setting up. Sighing she climbed out slowly and grabbed her things taking them to where she was going to set her tent up between Greg and Saras, kneeling down she looked at the bag that held the tent and emptied it onto the floor trying to figure out how everything went together.

Lou on the other hand put his tent up in no time and was sat in the entrance of it looking around at everyone else, seeing Catherine struggling he stood up and walked over to her.

"Need some help?" he asked as she managed to fall over one of the poles.

"Please," she looked up at him a little embarrassed.

Lou smiled warmly at her and got to work setting her tent up, Catherine stood back and watched him work. Not many minutes later Lou popped his head out of the tent and smiled.

"All done," climbing out he straightened his clothes. "You can sort your bedding and stuff out now."

Catherine said her thanks and grabbed her bags going inside the tent, Lou went back to his own tent and started thinking again how best to tell her.

Later that night when everyone was sat around the campfire talking Lou looked up to see Catherine looking at him, he smiled and mouthed 'what?' Catherine nodded her head towards the woods indicating she wanted to talk alone and got up heading off in that direction. Taking a deep breath Lou got up and followed her everyone's eyes watching them go.

Once a safe distance away from the campsite Catherine turned to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Lou scratched his head and took a deep breath.

"I like you," he mumbled keeping his head down.

"What?" she stepped closer to hear him better.

"I said I like you," he said a little louder "I like you a lot and being here with you is making me want to touch you and kiss you."

"Why don't you?"

That caught his attention and he snapped his head up looking at her.

"You want me to?"

Catherine smiled slightly and nodded her head. "I like you too, I have for a long time," she whispered.

Grinning Lou stepped forward and gently cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips softly against hers making her let out a quiet moan at the feeling. Catherine brought her hands up and held onto his forearms as she opened her mouth to his eagerly awaiting tongue, Lou wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her warm wet mouth and began exploring.

Catherine squeezed his arms tighter when his hands started wandering her curves. The moment didn't last very long when they heard Greg shouting for them making Lou pull back and stroke her cheek.

"Best get back," she whispered. Lou nodded and let go of her.

Slowly they made their way back to the camp and took their positions around the campfire again but now they kept stealing glances at each other and smiling.

Eventually everyone started to get tired and one by one made their way to their tents apart from Lou who wanted to stay up and watch the stars.

Catherine lay in her bed unable to sleep, she wasn't used to the cold and had only packed her vest and shorts pyjamas. She was freezing. Plus there were so many noises from the woods and surrounding area that she was a little scared being by herself. Hearing Lou cough outside made her jump and her heart to pound in her chest, she couldn't do this.

Getting up she grabbed her jacket and boots and unzipped her tent, Lou turned his head and smiled at her.

"Cant sleep?" he asked.

Catherine shook her head and sat next to him shivering. Lou took his jacket off and draped it across her exposed legs.

"Thanks."

Lou smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side making her sigh and put her hand on his chest.

"I heard you tossing and turning." Lou stated.

Tilting her head to look up at him she blushed slightly.

"I'm too cold," she looked back down. "Will you sleep with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**You lucky devils. Two updates in one night.**

Lou turned his head to look at her.

"Excuse me?" he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

Catherine buried her face against his chest and repeated what she had said. When he didn't answer she looked up at him.

"Please, I'm really cold and I don't like sleeping on my own."

Smiling slightly Lou stood up and took her hand taking her back into the tent. Catherine followed happily and climbed back into her sleeping bag once she had taken her boots off.

"Come on, get in." She held the small sleeping bag open for him.

Lou gulped and took his boots off and slipped out of his pants before climbing in with her, Catherine immediately snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him trying to keep the naughty thoughts from running through his head.

"Thank you Lou." She mumbled and almost instantly fell asleep holding onto him.

Lou took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep but with her pressed against him and her breath caressing his neck it was near impossible so he eventually gave up and opened his eyes looking at the roof of the listened as the nightlife rustled around the tent and Catherines gentle breaths.

Half way through the night Catherine woke up sweating and scrambled out of the sleeping bag.

"Is something wrong?" Lou asked still wide awake and sporting quite an erection under the sleeping bag.

Catherine turned her head to face him and pulled her vest off leaving her in just her red bra and shorts causing Lous erection to spring to life even more.

"It's too hot now," she stated. He gulped.

She wriggled her body as she pulled down her shorts, she wasn't shy about her body. Lou caught a glimpse of the lacy red panties she was wearing that matched her bra and almost had a heart attack it was pounding so hard.

Catherine turned to face him and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Aren't you hot?"

Lou didn't hear her as his eyes noticed that her bra was slightly see through and he could just make out her nipples. Catherine reached forward and pulled back the sleeping bag before Lou had a chance to stop her.

"Oh my!" she gasped when she saw his bulging boxers. Lou blushed bright red.

"I should go." He mumbled as he tried to make an escape out of the tent.

Catherine put her hand over his as he fiddles with the zip trying to get it open making him turn around and face her. Smiling slightly she took her hand back and lay down on top of the sleeping bag trailing her hand across her stomach.

"Like what you see?" she asked seductively.

Lou nodded dumbly his eyes watching the movement of her hand. Catherine chuckled and bit her lip as she slowly slipped her hand inside her panties causing her to moan softly. Lou groaned and watched as she slowly played with the curls at her centre.

Catherine smiled at his groan and pulled her hand out, took her panties off and tossed them in his direction. Lou caught the panties and looked down at them before looking back to her just in time to see her spread her legs wide and put her hand back to her centre.

Lou really wished it was him that was currently running his fingers through her folds and making her bite her lip in pleasure but he was afraid that if he moved this magical moment would end, that he would wake up and it would all be a dream. So he remained still and watched as she slipped two fingers inside her with a slight moan.

Catherine started a steady rhythm with her fingers and closed her eyes as she pleasured herself.

He watched as she threw her head back and started to move her fingers faster, he could see how wet she was.

"Oh god!" he groaned, Catherine opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Come closer." She murmured.

Lou shuffled closer and she took his hand in hers placing it on her bra clad breast.

"Do you like that?" she whispered making Lou nod.

Watching his face as his hand started to manipulate her breast she started to feel herself getting close to the edge.

"Do you like watching me?" again Lou groaned and nodded. It was so hard for him not to cum in his boxers just from watching her.

Catherine moaned in pleasure and grabbed at his hands as she slipped another finger inside herself.

"I'm close," she whispered "Do you want to watch me cum?"

Lou lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes please," he whispered.

Catherine smiled and nodded her head then brushed her thumb across her clit and bit her lip to stop from moaning too loudly as her body started to shake, her rhythm faltering as her climax hit her full force. Panting she stopped moving her hand and removed it from between her legs, Lou could see her juices on her fingers shining in the slight light from the moon.

Catherine smirked at him and cleaned herself up before holding her hand out to him.

"I need my panties back."

Lou gave her panties to her. He was stunned at what had just happened and watched numbly as she pulled them on quietly.

"Catherine," he started.

"Don't," she whispered. "I don't do that for just anyone. In fact I've only ever done that for Eddie and he made me do it." She turned her head away from him.

Lou reached across and pulled her to him and into a hug.

"Thank you for honouring me with that wonderful, beautiful experience."

She smiled against his chest.

"I don't know what came over me, I just felt this sudden desire to do it and I wanted to do it for you."

Lou smiled and pulled her to lie on the blankets.

"Well I'm certainly not complaining." He smiled into the night.

Catherine chuckled and lifted her head slightly.

"I'm sleepy now." She whispered.

Lou stroked her back and hushed her back to sleep before closing his eyes and finally falling to sleep himself. Dreams of what the morning would bring filled his mind.

**Be good little folks and leave me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Catherine woke up and turned her head to the side seeing Lou curled up fast asleep, he was snoring and even had a little bit of drool. Catherine used to hate it when Eddie snored but with Lou she found it quite cute, it wasn't loud drill like snores just little snorts here and there and he would sigh after each one.

Catherine smiled and propped herself up on her elbow to watch him sleep for a moment before memories of the night before filtered through her still sleepy mind causing her to blush furiously and sit up. Looking down at her body she saw she was still only wearing her underwear.

"Oh god!" She whispered and scrambled to find some clothes to put on.

Lou grumbled and woke up groggily. "What's going on?" He opened his eyes to see Catherine bent over right in front of him looking through her bag for some clothes and giving him a glorious view of her backside.

Catherine spun around and held her t shirt up to her chest causing Lou to smile.

"You don't have to hide from me baby." He sat up and smiled softly at her taking the t shirt into his hands and moving it away.

Catherine looked down a little embarrassed that she was so forward with him the night before.

"I'm not a whore." She murmured.

Lous eyes widened and he took her face into his hands so she was looking straight at him.

"I never thought you were a whore."

"But last night…"

"Was an amazing experience and I'm so glad you shared it with me."

Catherine smiled slightly. "It was pretty good for me too." She whispered.

After getting dressed they both exited the tent and took a seat around the fire at opposite sides so none of the guys would suspect anything when they woke up.

Slowly one by one the team woke up and exited their tents yawing and in search of food, which Lou gladly cooked on the little gas stove they had brought with them. Sara walked over and sat next to Catherine eating a granola bar. She had noticed Catherine subtly watching Lou all morning.

Catherine turned her head and looked at her smiling softly then back to watching the pair sharing small smiles and longing looks for half an hour Sara couldn't bear it anymore.

"Okay what's the deal?" she asked looking straight at Catherine.

Catherine turned to face her. "Don't know what you mean."

"Don't give me that shit Cath, you've been giving him the bedroom eyes all morning."

Catherine blushed slightly. "Can I tell you something…in confidence."

"Of course you can." Sara said intrigued as to what Catherine had to say.

Catherine took a deep breath and looked Sara in the eye. "Yesterday Lou told me he liked me and we kissed…."

"Is that the big secret…jeez Cath everyone knows you two like each other. I thought you were going to tell me you had screwed him or something…." Sara trailed off when she saw Catherine go even redder and bite her lip. "Oh….you did, didn't you."

Catherine shook her head and looked down. "Last night I couldn't sleep, I've never done the camping thing and Lou was good enough to sleep in my tent with me and…well I woke up hot and horny and…I masturbated in front of him." She mumbled the last part quickly.

Sara bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud and smirked. "Did…..did he?"

Catherine shook her head. "No he just watched…" Sara starts giggling. "Sara stop it I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"Oh don't be embarrassed Catherine we all have urges…to…..masturbate in front of the guy you like" She starts laughing again causing Catherine to groan and put her head in her hands.

After laughing for a few minutes Sara finally manages to get herself under control and pats Catherine on the back. "Hey don't worry about it, he seems pretty happy."

Catherine lifted her head and looked over at Lou who was smiling at Nick as they chatted.

"He does, doesn't he?" she grins causing Sara to grin, happy that her friends were happy.

Greg suddenly burst out of his tent wearing board shorts. "SWIMMING TIME!" He declared loudly and started running to the lake causing everyone to chuckle and go fetch their swimming things.

Once they were alone Lou put his arm around Caths waist and kissed her softly. "Tonight, you get to watch." He mumbled against her lips, a jolt of arousal shot though Catherine at his husky voice then he pulled back and looked into her eyes , his dark with desire, then made his way to the lake wearing shorts that were hanging on his hips.

Catherine bit her lip and watched his ass as he walked, tonight was going to be very interesting she thought as she changed into her bikini.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine quickly changed into her bikini and got out her little compact mirror checking she looked okay. She gave her hair a quick brush, sprayed some perfume on and rubbed some lotion into her legs. Yeah it was stupid that she had brought her lotion and make up to a campout but no way was she letting the team see her without her make up on, especially Lou. Checking once again that she was presentable she picked up her towel and made her way down to the water, as soon as she stepped out into the clearing where the lake was she spotted the guys fooling around in the water. Nick had hold of Gregs arms while Warrick had his legs, swinging him to and fro counting down before they threw him into the deeper water. Greg came up spluttering, his arms flailing around like a crazy person. Catherine couldn't help but giggle at his usually spiky hair flat to his head and covering his eyes.

"Greg you look like a reject from the Muppets." Sara chuckled, Greg pouted and splashed her with water making her cover her face and declare war.

Catherine shook her head smiling as the so called mature CSI's engaged in a full on water fight, she couldn't help thinking it was like being away with Lindsey and a group of her friends not supposedly fully grown adults. She watched the guys dunking each other for a short while before she scanned the area looking for a certain someone, she spotted quickly, his dark hair and muscular chest instantly standing out. He was sat by the waters edge watching the guys having fun with a smile on his face.

Feeling someone watching him Lou looked up and saw Catherine stood at the edge of the trees smiling softly, lifting his hand he waved slightly in greeting. Catherines smile grew bigger and she waved back in return standing up onto her toes slightly without realising. Lou smiled seeing the little move thinking she looked really happy to see him. She then walked towards the small pier and lay her towel down on the end of it, she was knelt down straightening the towel out when she felt a pair of familiar hands stroke down her back softly and grip her hips. Sitting up she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Yes detective? Is there something I can do for you?" she asked sweetly.

Lou smiled warmly at her, his eyes sparkling. "I like when you call me detective, you make it sound all sexy."

Catherine smirked. "Well I'll have to remember that now wont I?"

Still smiling Lou nodded, his eyes taking in the expanse of bare skin the bikini she was wearing offered.

"Did you want something specific or just to look at my body?" Catherine asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lou lifted his eyes to hers. "Well actually I did want to ask if you were coming swimming."

Turning in his arms Catherine looked over his shoulder at the water. "It looks cold.""Its not that bad, once you are swimming around you don't feel it."

"I dunno," Catherine looked back at him, their eyes meeting. "Maybe after I've read a bit of my book."

Lou grinned and nodded. "Relaxing while you can?"

Catherine laughed softly and patted his arm gently. "Yes, why weren't you messing around with the guys when I cam down?" She asked as she sat down on the towel and slowly lowered herself down to rest on her elbows.

Lou sat next to her and looked out at the water. "I was waiting for you and…well sometimes I feel like I don't belong, like I don't fit in with the guys. You're all so smart and close, like a family. I cant compete with that."

Catherine turned to look at him and listened quietly as he talked, when he was finished explaining she reached out and took his hand in hers. "You do belong, you do fit in." She spoke softly.

Lou looked at her a slight frown on his face, unsure if she was just saying it to make him feel better or if she actually meant it.

"You do, you fit in better than any of the other detectives and I like you." She mumbled the last part making Lou smile softly."Oh really?" he asked with his eyebrow raised, his hand moving to rest on her leg."Yeah, I mean I don't just let anyone watch me….ya know."

Lou grinned and pecked her lips. "I like you too and later babe we will-""Oi!" Greg shouted interrupting what Lou was about to say. "Lovebirds, you coming in or what?"

Both of them turned their heads to look over at Greg, Lou grinning from ear to ear. "Who says we're lovebirds?" he called back.

Greg made a face. "Really?" he commented sarcastically. "We are trained to notice things you know and right now I'm noticing your hand on Cats leg.""Greg, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Cat?" Catherine growled in a warning tone that made Greg cower back slightly and Lou to look at her surprised she could sound so dangerous.

Greg held his hands up in defence. "Sorry, don't get your panties in a twist." He laughed at his own lame comment and swam back over to the guys.

Catherine rolled her eyes and turned to face Lou again. "I guess we weren't being careful."

Lou grinned. "I guess not but now I can do this." He said as he slowly leaned in for a soft kiss.

Catherine sighed happily against his lips and kissed him back.

The couple made out for a few minutes before Lou pulled back and rested his forehead against Catherines smiling happily. Catherine smiled back in response and touched his cheek softly with her fingertips.

Lou pecked her lips one last time before moving back. "Read your book."

Catherine smiled and lay on her stomach to read, Lou lay on his back and closed his eyes."Are you going to sleep?" Catherine asked softly."Nah, I'm going to catch some rays." He turned his head slightly and smiled softly at Catherine.

Catherine smiled back and kissed his forehead. "Okay, just be careful you don't burn."

Smiling Lou closed his eyes again and Catherine went back to reading her book, in the background the noises of the team in the lake could be heard. Catherine realised she hadn't been this happy in a very long time and it was all due to the man next to her, his hand currently resting on the back of her thigh just below her bottom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, since Jen threatened me with pain if I didn't and I quote 'carry this on because they haven't even had sex yet' I have decided that I will continue. **

Catherine's warning of making sure he didn't burn hadn't worked; he was currently sat by the entrance to his tent, frowning and sporting a bright red back. He didn't want her to tell him she was right and that he should have moved into the shade with her but being a man, he thought he was right and had said he didn't burn so he'd be okay. Now however, with the stinging on his back making sure he didn't forget his foolishness any time soon, he wished he had listened to her.

He looked up when a shadow was cast over his body, standing before him was Catherine in her black and pink bikini, her wet hair tied up into a messy bun and her black sunglasses shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head.

He shook his head slightly and sighed as he looked back down at the dirt which he had dug a little hole into during his moping. "Go ahead, say it. You were right and I was wrong." He didn't look up as he said the words but he felt Catherine move, sit down next to him and take hold of his hand.

When she didn't say anything he looked up at her, she was looking straight ahead at the others who were now playing a game of badminton, Greg's arms flailing around like he was signalling to passing planes; a smile covered her lips as she heard Sara tell him to play properly. Lou smiled a little seeing her smile and squeezed her hand. "Is it really bad?"

Finally her gaze turned to him. "Not REALLY bad, you should rub some cream into it to soothe the burning."

Lou's face took on a bewildered expression. "Cream? I'm a man; I don't carry cream around with me." Catherine giggled softly and ducked her head a little.

"Such a tough guy huh?"

Lou grinned and let go of her hand so he could make a muscle, as he tensed him arm his back caught onto the zip of the tent and he winced. "Son of a-"His display of manliness ruined by his stupidity of staying in the sun.

Catherine immediately stopped laughing and got up. "Where are you going?" Lou looked up at her and asked, hoping he didn't seem needy.

She didn't respond but she held her hand out and helped him up then headed the few feet to her tent and pulled the two sides of the door aside and crawled in, when he didn't immediately follow she poked her hand out and curled her finger in a come hither gesture. He grinned a little and got onto his knees as he entered the tent.

Almost instantly Catherine was pushing him to lie on his stomach, making his eyebrows rise in amusement. "Darling, I don't think we have this right." He turned his head to smirk at her.

"Oh hush or I'll leave you to suffer." He could tell by the smirk on her lips that she wouldn't do that and that she found their exchange amusing. He smirked up at her, folded his arms and rested his head on them; he had to admit that having Catherine on top of him was giving him a good feeling.

He sighed in satisfaction and relief from the burning sensation when she started to rub a cream into his back. "God that's good." He mumbled against his arms making Catherine beam. She continued the gentle rubbing until his whole back was covered in a light coating of cream; she then sat back on her heels and smiled.

Lou didn't move, not an inch and Catherine began wondering if he had fallen asleep. Slowly she moved off of his legs and looked at his face resting on his arms, sure enough his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted in an almost pouty expression. She smiled and, using the wipes she found in her bag, she wiped her hands clean. Not wanting to wake him she moved carefully and slowly, trying to be as quiet as she could, until she was sat next to him with her legs outstretched in front of him. She picked up her book and located where she had left it, which was easy due to the purple bookmark marking the page. She pulled the bookmark out and smiled looking at it, it was a little tatty now but she knew she would never get rid of it. It was simple in appearance, just a piece of rectangle card that had been roughly cut, had glitter stuck to it and the word 'supermom' wrote in Lindsey's 4 year old handwriting, she smiled at the backwards r and recalled how she had made Lindsey some worksheets with light dots on them in the shape of an r. Lindsey loved those sheets, she got to play dot-to-dot and also had learnt how to write her r's the correct way around.

She knew her time for getting handmade gifts from her daughter was over, at 20 Lindsey was away at college, enjoying her life and had little time for her mom. So Catherine cherished every trinket Lindsey had ever given her, especially the ones that she had made for her.

Setting the bookmark down on the sleeping bag next to her she turned her attention to her back and began to read. It was slow going; she kept getting distracted by the slumbering man by her side. Her attention was first diverted to him when he made a soft breathy puff and brought one of his legs up, bending it at the knee so it was spread out by the side. Since then she had noticed lots of little things he did in his sleep, such as when he let out a tiny snort then began to snore quietly.

Smiling Catherine set her book down, marked the page once again with her beloved bookmark and wriggled until her face was level with his and watched as he slept. Studying the soft lines around his eyes, the slightly greying hairs at the sides, she had never noticed them before. She was tempted to reach out and run her fingers through the hairs but she didn't want to risk waking him. Letting her eyes roam his face she took in every little mark, the curve of his lips, the way his nose twitched slightly as he slept. He was too cute for words.

Catherine knew that this man could easily hurt her, he had already stolen her heart the day he had complimented her smile all those years ago, he probably couldn't remember but she could. It hadn't been anything spectacular; they had been working a case in which a girl had died on the dentist's chair while having her teeth whitened. Catherine had made a comment about how the girl had clearly had collagen, Lou had smirked and replied that he liked real girls, he didn't like fakery. From there the conversation had lapsed into silence for a few seconds until Lou had asked if Catherine would ever have work, when she had replied that she'd never rule it out completely, she didn't tell him about how she had thought about it once before when she had had a encounter with a certain surgeon who had showed interest in altering her appearance. Lou's face had fallen a little at her words, he had looked down at his notepad and he had mumbled that he liked her smile. That was it, no declaration of beauty, no fireworks, no Hollywood movie scene where she threw herself into his arms and they lived happily ever after. Just a few simple words, but those words had forever been logged into Catherine's mind.

It was the little things he did, the little comments, how she sometimes caught him looking at her. All these little things made her feel good, made her walk with her head a little higher. She had thought he was just being friendly, the comments were never overly flirtatious, the same sort of things that Nick and Greg told her but coming from Lou it meant more to her. Now, as she watched him sleeping in her tent after a day of fun, flirting and kissing in the sun she knew that behind his words was a different meaning. He had been trying to reveal to her that he liked her.

She smiled and despite her earlier reservation she reached out and gently ran her fingers through his soft hair, she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispered almost inaudibly. "Don't hurt me."


	9. Chapter 9

Later the following day the guys had gone for a hike around the surrounding forest, Sara tagging along, well more leading the troops than tagging along. Catherine had chuckled at that, all the guys had been stood pouring over a map deciding which would be the best route to take when Sara had walked over, pulled the map from Greg's hands and marched off to the west, the sounds of the guys complaining that she was going the wrong way following her as they jogged to catch up. Catherine had excused herself from it by saying she was expecting a phone call from Lindsey, truth was she hated hiking and had already made plans to spend the day with Lou. Lou had managed to get out of it by saying his t shirt rubbed against his sore back when he walked, so they both remained behind at the campsite. Alone. The others had shared a knowing smile; it didn't take a genius to notice the looks that were passing between Catherine and Lou when they thought nobody was looking.

The guys had only been out of sight of the camp for five minutes when Catherine had moved into Lou's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's the back really?" she asked even though she knew from her daily application of lotion that it wasn't half as bad as it had been, he didn't wince now when she first placed her soft hands against the burning flesh.

Snaking his hands around her waist he grinned and gently kissed her bare shoulder. "Thanks to you, it's much better. My own personal nurse." He finished with a cheeky wink. Catherine could feel his thumbs brushing against her hip bone through the thin fabric of her tank.

Catherine giggled softly and buried her face against his chest, relishing the feeling of his hands on her body. Lou smirked as an idea popped into his head. "You know, you would look good in a nurse's uniform..."  
Catherine raised her head and lightly slapped his chest. "Not a chance, I'm not dressing up in some kinky outfit so you can get your jollies. Not happening." Lou pouted slightly and attempted to give puppy dog eyes. "Don't even try that. I have a daughter, I'm immune." She smiled softly and rested her head against his chest again, looking out at the scenery surrounding them. She had to admit though; Lou's attempt at puppy dog eyes had been adorable.

Lou chuckled and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he did so. Silence descended over the pair for a few minutes, both content to watch a bird in the trees feeding its young. "Do you miss Lindsey being little? Young?" He questioned softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment.

Catherine mused over his question for a short while before answering. "Sometimes I do, I miss how she would always have time for her mommy, and how she would be so excited to see me when I got home from work. I miss how she would crawl into my bed when she thought I was sleeping and curl back against my stomach." A soft smile graced her lips at the memory of her little girl snuggling up to her. "But I wouldn't change what we have now. Since she started college we don't talk as much, she's so busy, but we're closer. When we do talk we're completely honest with each other, there's no secrets anymore. She doesn't try to hide the fact that she's been to a party or if she's interested in a boy. She tells me now and we talk about it. I like that she can tell me things, that she trusts me enough to ask my opinion on such things now. What about you and your son?"

Lou nodded a little. "I wish I had spent more time with him when he was a kid, I wish I was around more for him."

Turning her head Catherine looked up at his face, she could see the sadness there and had a sudden urge to comfort the usually strong detective. Turning her body towards his more she wrapped her arms around his waist and moved her head to the crook of his neck and nuzzled in. She didn't know what to say that would make it better, it's not like she could say 'it'll be okay.' Or 'maybe next time.' There might not be a next time and things might not be okay. Lou had never spoken about his son before so she didn't know what kind of relationship they had, she didn't want to say something and make it worse. The best she could do was comfort him the only way she knew how, to make him feel good again.

Gently and very softly she pressed her lips to his neck, she felt the rumble of the soft groan and the movement of him gulping but he didn't stop her. Moving her face, tilting it slightly, she pressed her lips to the patch of skin just under his ear in a soft butterfly kiss before moving up and taking the lobe between her lips in a soft teasing nibble. "We're all alone." She whispered against the shell of his ear as her hand ghosted down his chest to find the hem of his thin t-shirt and disappeared under it to the strong, toned abs she knew were hiding there. She ran her fingers softly over them in a way that she knew would hint at other things she wanted to do. "Still want to talk?" she finished her question by dipping her fingers just under the front of his jeans, the dark, soft hair nestled underneath brushed and tickled her fingers.

Lou couldn't believe what was happening, one minute they had been talking and the next her hand was going into his pants while her lips assaulted his neck, not that he was complaining, he was loving it. Since he had got burnt they hadn't had a chance to be alone, even at night the guys had all stayed up late to have a few drinks and some 'guy time' so he hadn't even been able to sneak into her tent for a quick make out session or hold up his promise of her getting to watch him like he had watched her. Now they were alone and she was right, why waste precious time on talking when they could be doing something so much better.

Using his big, strong hands on her waist he lifted her, positioning her so she was straddling him, the movement causing her hand to leave the confines of his pants. She pouted a little at that but he quickly kissed the pout away in a steamy, full of passion kiss making Catherine moan very quietly against his lips, her eyes fluttering shut.

The kiss was great; she had never been kissed with so much passion and tenderness. Sure, she had been kissed with desire but never the way Lou was doing it. His kisses made her know that he wanted her, desired her desperately but there was also the softness to it, the little things he did such as the way his hands roamed softly, ghosting her body with his fingertips yet never touching her intimately. The way his lips were so insistent on hers but still holding back, letting her know that if she told him to stop at any time he would and he wouldn't get all pissy about it and throw a strop.

She wasn't sitting there and letting him do everything, she was giving as good as she got. Her hands had made their way around to his back and had tugged his t-shirt up a little so she could run her fingers over the patch of tanned skin just above his jeans, completely forgetting that the flesh there had been burnt.

As soon as her fingers contacted the skin and began moving softly Lou flinched, his eye squeezing tighter together as he tried to ignore the pain and get lost in the moment with her but Catherine had noticed and her lips left his so she could study his face. It only took her a second to realise what she had done and to quickly remove her fingers. When she started apologising, trying to move out of his lap Lou shook his head, tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her back down onto his lap; Catherine's eyes widened slightly feeling the stirrings of an erection hidden beneath his jeans. How had she not noticed that when they had been kissing?

She didn't have time to ponder her question for long before Lou's lips distracted her by kissing her neck in much the same way hers had done to his. She tilted her head to give him better access and placed her hands on his shoulders to anchor herself against the sensations he was causing. He didn't complain when her nails bit down into his skin when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, the action just seemed to urge him on and his lips captured her ruby red ones in a kiss of dominance. He knew what he was doing to her and he was going to exploit it for everything he could, the kiss proved that. Catherine had no complaints; he could dominate her any day of the week if it made her feel this good.

Things progressed quickly, one minute they were engaging in some very hot making out and the next Catherine was in just her bra and cut off jeans on her back while Lou fumbled with the button on his jeans, hastily trying to get them open so he could rid himself of them. She would offer to help but in her current state she was sure she would be more of a hindrance than help, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her cheeks and neck flushed with arousal and her mind a jumbled haze of anticipation.

"Lou, quick." She breathed out in a rush while propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the gorgeous man stripping by her feet. Lou flashed her a quick, very arousing, look and went back to the task he was struggling with. "God Lou, I can't wait for you any longer. Just get it out, get your cock in me."

Giving his jeans a final tug the button came free and he yanked them down to his knees, Catherine bit her lip seeing his member without his clothes in the way for the first time, he was quite well endowed. Bigger than Eddie had been that was for sure.

His dark eyes looked into her and he let out an animalistic growl as he pounced onto her, making her lie flat on the ground again and smile up at him. His hands managed to pull her zipper down without much fuss and he nudged her hips with his so she would lift them, placing her hands on his waist she arched her back up. Lou took a moment to look at her body in its current position, it made her breasts stick out more and his mind abandoned him as he thought of nothing but getting rid of that bra and taking one of her hard nipples into his warm mouth.

His thoughts and actions were abruptly stopped when Catherine sat up suddenly, knocking him back on his ass. "What the..." Catherine's finger on his lips stopped the rest of his words from leaving his lips as she turned her head to the side and frowned.

This time Lou heard the voices that had cause Catherine to stop what they were doing. His eyes sought Catherine's wide ones as both realised the team had come back from their hike, Lou was the first to spring into action. He jumped up and hobbled over to where he had tossed her t-shirt, his jeans around his ankles; he picked it up and tossed it at her then quickly pulled his jeans up.

Catherine had just pulled her t-shirt on when the team came out of the trees, Sara and Greg in a heated discussion.

"I told you not to go that way but you wouldn't listen, mister I know what I'm doing. Well that didn't end well did it?" Sara huffed.

Greg limped his way over to the seats and flopped into one. "Well I didn't know there was going to be a hole there." He retorted with a sigh.

Catherine looked at Sara, her fingers running through her hair, trying to sort out the mess Lou's fingers had created. "What's going on? Why are you back so soon?" She had tried to make her voice sound normal but nobody missed the slightly husky, agitated tone it had taken.

The team each looked at Catherine then Lou and noticed the flush that was covering both of their faces, the fact that Catherine's cut off were unzipped and the way Lou was stood behind a chair with his hands resting on the back of it.

"Did we interrupt something?" Nick asked with a smirk, it was pretty obvious what they had interrupted.

"No, not at all." Catherine tried to say as cheerfully as she could muster. "We were just talking." Lou nodded in agreement but his face said otherwise. His eyes were dark and brooding as he tried his hardest to avoid looking at Catherine.

He cleared his throat and lifted his hands from the chair. "I'm going to lie down." He didn't wait for a reply, turned on the spot and walked to the tent. His walk a little different to his usual, Nick and Greg both had to disguise snickers. They knew that walk from personal experience; a walk like that only comes from having an erection.

Sara noticed too and turned to Catherine, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she tried not to laugh. "Sure, talked. If that's what you guys call it." That was their breaking point, nobody could hold in their laughter anymore and the air was filled with it as the guys all laughed, all except Catherine who huffed and quickly fastened her cut offs.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of hours passed before Lou exited his tent again, he had been doing a lot of cooling down due to his earlier encounter with Catherine his engine had definitely been revving. Catherine had spent that time sat by the fire pit and watching his tent, unsure whether to go in and talk to him or to wait it out. In the end she had decided waiting would be best, she had seen and felt his arousal and knew from experience that maybe they both needed to cool off a little now that they couldn't do anything about it.

He walked over to the opposite side of the fire pit and opened the cooler for a bottle of water, his gaze avoiding Catherine's at all costs. Catherine watched him, tilting her head to the side to try and get a look at his face but he continued to look the other way as he engaged in a discussion about sports with Nick. She didn't know why he was doing it and to be honest it was hurting her a little, was he only after her for sex and because he hadn't got any he was going to go in a mood?

The hours slowly passed with Lou still avoiding Catherine, the sun set and everyone took a place around the now roaring fire. Catherine made sure to make a spot next to her for Lou to sit in, even patted the spot when his eyes scanned the area but he opted to sit on the ground with his legs outstretched nearby Greg's chair, hurt flashed across her face before she stood up and made her way to her tent. She unzipped the door and crawled in before zipping it back up, Sara had noticed her leaving and knew something had been bothering Catherine all night so she too stood up and excused herself before going over and letting herself into Catherine's tent.

She found her curled up on top if the sleeping bag clutching her knees to her chest and chewing her thumb, not her nail because heaven forbid she would ruin her perfectly manicured nails that she had paid top dollar for. Sara crawled over and sat cross legged beside the curled up body of the strawberry blonde.

"Okay, what's happened?" Sara asked softly but firmly.

Sighing Catherine sat up and fiddled with a thread on the sleeping bag. "You know about what Lou and I were going to do?" Her eyes briefly glanced up at Sara. "When you guys went for your walk."

Sara's lips twitched into a little smirk and she nodded her head. "It doesn't take a CSI to know you guys were about to have sex, the open shorts and flushed appearance gave you away I'm afraid." Catherine lightly slapped her leg making Sara chuckle. "Well you were weren't you?"

After the briefest of pauses Catherine nodded. "It wasn't planned, we were talking and one thing led to another. We started kissing and that led to touching and you know what happens after then..."

"It may have been a while but I still know the basics." She was trying to make light of the situation for Catherine's sake.

Catherine smiled a little at Sara's comment and tilted her head to the side. "Me too, he just has this effect on me."

"Erm excuse me? Wasn't it you who masturbated in front of him?" Sara's tone was teasing and she managed to get a slight giggle from the woman opposite her.

"Well yeah but I haven't had a man in a while." She paused and looked towards the tent door, letting out a soft sigh before turning back to Sara. "So you know we were about to have sex, literally, pants were off and body parts were out when you guys came back." Sara's eyebrow rose, she hadn't realised they were so far along in the act until now. "I thought he really liked me but since we were interrupted he has been avoiding me like the plague. I tried to talk to him earlier but he made up some excuse about needing to gather more firewood then him and Nick went off somewhere." She finished with another sigh and dropped her gaze to her lap.

Now it all started to make sense, Lou had used Catherine and because he hadn't been able to get what he wanted he was acting like a jackass and that was why she was upset. Well Sara wasn't going to have that, she would be having words with the detective shortly, and she had thought he was better than that. Everyone had thought Lou was in love with Catherine from the way he acted around her, the way he would watch her with that dopey look in his eyes. She was going to get to the bottom of this and find out what the hell his problem was. But right now she needed to be here for her friend, they had worked hard to build this friendship and she wasn't about to ruin it now by abandoning her when she needed her most, even if situations like this did make her feel uncomfortable.

Sara reached her hand out and held Catherine's slightly smaller one in her hand. "Don't worry Cath, I think there will be a reasonable explanation." She knew it wasn't much but it was the best she could do right now, personally she wanted to rip his testicles off for being such a pig and treating Catherine that way but she knew that wouldn't achieve anything so she would have to settle for ripping him a new one.

Sara spent a good hour in the tent talking with Catherine, the guys had all continued their conversation about sports but Lou's attention kept being distracted by the hushed voices he could hear coming from the tent. He couldn't make out what was being said but he could hazard a guess at the topic. He stood up abruptly and without explanation he marches over to the tent, paused outside the door debating whether he should announce his presence or just go straight in. He decided on the latter, if he told them he was there she could ignore him but if he went straight in she would have no choice but to listen.

He unzipped the tent and crawled inside, the sweet scent of Catherine's perfume invading his senses as he did. Both Catherine and Sara turned their gazes to him, confusion and hurt covering Catherine's, he didn't dare look at Sara's, he could practically feel the pissed off vibes rolling off of her in waves.

Without breaking his gaze from Catherine's he spoke to Sara. "Could you give us a moment please?"

Catherine's eyes flicked to her lap, Sara's hand visibly squeezed Catherine's making her look up at the brunette. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Catherine nodded a little and shuffled into a better position towards the back of the small tent; Sara gave her one last look before squeezing past Lou and out of the tent. Lou took his time to zip it up before turning to face Catherine who was back to staring at her lap.

He noticed she was shivering slightly and took his jacket off, he held it out to her to take but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her knees. Moving up to sit beside her he draped the jacket around her shoulders and rubbed her arms with his hands to try and warm her up. "You need to get warm sweetheart, it'll do you no good being cold."

Catherine shrugged her arms, partly in response to his words and partly to get him to stop touching her but his hands remained on her arms, still stroking softly. "Lou..." her words were barely above a whisper.

"Catherine, I'm sorry. I know words are useless but I want to explain myself."

"You don't need to explain anything; I know what guys like you are after."

Okay, he deserved that. "It's not like that Catherine, honestly. I couldn't be near you today after what almost happened because I wanted to just kiss you and make love to you. Every time I caught sight of you I would feel the stirrings of another erection." Catherine's turned her head to face him as he spoke. "I know it sounds like I'm some kind of sex pest but damn, you looked hot earlier and god do you know how to turn a man on!"

Catherine couldn't help smiling a little at that, he did want her. "So why did you ignore me? We could have sneaked off for a bit."

Lou shook his head slightly and he slipped his hand down to her lap and held hers. "You deserve something special, romantic, and sweet. When we make love it will be amazing." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry I upset you sweetheart."

Catherine smiled at his soft voice; the usually hard detective was really a big softie at heart. Shifting positions she rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his t-shirt inhaling his scent. "Stay in here tonight?" she murmured softly.

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He did feel awful for upsetting her.

"And next time you pull a stunt like that I will have your nuts." Catherine lifted her gave to look at his face.

Lou gulped a little at the thought and nodded. "Duly noted."

"Even if looking at me causes you to walk around with a stiffy, I don't care. You can tell me and we'll find a way around it, I don't like feeling like you don't want me."

"Hey, I'll always want you. I just thought that perhaps you wouldn't like it if I was packing half a yard every time we were together."

Catherine giggled and nestled in closer to his body. "Honey, I wouldn't mind it at all."

They heard the soft rustle of leaves as Sara moved away from the tent and back towards the others. Lou and Catherine lay down under the blankets together, his arms wrapped tightly around her body ash she rested her head against his chest. Her fingers trailed along the little patch of exposed skin she found just above his jeans, she felt the slight shiver of his body and smiled.

Tonight could get interesting if the detective was willing to just loosen up and let his inhibitions run free.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly everyone made their way into their own tents to bunker down for the night, all except Lou who was quite happy to stay in Catherine's tent and make out with her for as long as he could. He wasn't quite sure how they had started making out, they had been cuddling and watching the fire flicker outside the tent, the flames casting a warm glow over the campsite, in a way it was kind of romantic if it hadn't been for the whole team fooling around outside. But still, here they were, Catherine's hands roaming his back and ass as his tongue invaded her mouth.

He knew that if they were disturbed again he wouldn't be able to stop this time, this woman drove him crazy but in a good way. All she had to do was look at him, bat her eyelashes and he was putty in her hands, he would do almost anything for her. So to have her in his arms, making those little moans and arching her bad, the man could barely think straight.

Pulling his lips from hers and licking them he ghosted his hand down her body, his touch causing shivers to run down her spine and her eyes to flutter closed again. Her nails scraped down his back, pulling at the fabric of his t-shirt until she reached the hem which she grabbed and tugged at, trying to get him to take it off. Smirking slightly he ignored her tugs and began kissing her neck making her whimper and drag his shirt upwards so she could feel his strong abs.

Slowly he began stripping her until she was naked on the sleeping bag, her nipples erect and begging for his mouth. He didn't leave them waiting long as he lowered his head and sucked her right one into his warm, wet mouth. His fingers manipulating the other, tugging gently and making her writhe. He loved the feeling of her body arching into his.

After spending a good quantity of time lavishing attention on her breasts he knelt up and removed his clothing before settling his body against hers, his erection brushing against her thigh and making her whisper his name against his neck. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent; he'd never tire of her unique scent.

He must have been going to slow because Catherine's hands grabbed his ass and pushed him down hard against her centre. "Please Lou, now." Her begging voice whispered against his ear.

His hands ran down her sides to her thighs, brushed against them softly as he moved them between her legs and parted them more. His strong fingers so close to her aching core made her all the more aroused, promises of what was to come causing her to tilt her head back slightly and bite her lip. Her right hand ran up his back and into the short hair at the back of his head, she tugged it slightly and whispered another plea for him to hurry up.

"Louis, please." Nobody ever called him Louis, it was Lou or Vartann but god did it sound good in her sweet, slightly breathless voice.

He was tempted to keep teasing her just to hear her say his name like that again but the desire to bury himself deep inside her warm, wet walls was too overpowering. With one quick thrust he was inside. It was every bit as good and wonderful as he thought it would be, maybe even more so.

Catherine tossed her head back at an almost painful angle and gripped his waist tightly, anchoring herself against the sensations he was causing her to feel. She already knew the man was big but damn, he was stretching her to the point where it bordered on pain. Lou set a steady rhythm, not too fast and not too slow; his hips rocking against her in a sweet, sensual way making her pant slightly and whimper occasionally.

In the next tent Sara scrunched her face up as her sleep was disturbed by sounds drifting from somewhere nearby. Opening her eyes and blinking in the darkness she sat up and listened to deduce where the sounds were coming from, she shuffled slightly to the left and listened for another sound. Her hand flew to her mouth as she heard a quiet whimper, the unmistakable sounds of sex occurring in the next tent. The tent Lou and Catherine were in.

Quickly moving to the entrance without making a sound she opened the zip and poked her head out to see Greg doing exactly the same opposite her. She glanced towards the purple tent that the sounds were coming from then back over to Greg and in a hushed voice she whispered. "They doing it?"

If Greg's smirk hadn't been answer enough he nodded and in an equally hushed voice answered her. "They've been at it for about 10 minutes, not sure how much has actually been sex but from what I can gather that only started a minute ago." Sara raised a questioning eyebrow. "What? I was reading my book and heard them, and then Catherine's whimpers got louder so I assume that's when he stuck it to her."

Sara shook her head at his phrasing and opened her tent the rest of the way, climbed out and stretched. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep while they were going for it next to her. She made her way over to where Greg was sat and ruffled his hair. "Wanna go for a walk Greggo? Leave them two to finish up."

Greg pouted a little and looked up at her. "But, free porn." That earned him a clip around the ear.

"They're your colleagues and friends sicko, get off your butt and walk with me."

Letting out a sigh Greg slowly stood up and grabbed his jacket, Sara was already halfway across the camp by the time he was following her.

Inside the purple tent the couple were engaging in a passionate kiss when they heard a loud clattering from outside making them both freeze, Catherine's eyes going wide as she pulled her lips from Lou's and mouthed. "Someone's out there."

Lou nodded and pulled out of her, turned around and unzipped the tent just enough to stick his head out. The sight that greeted him was one of Sara pulling Greg up by the collar of his jacket as Greg tried to dislodge his foot from one the metal pots they used for cooking.

"What the hell is going on?" Lou called out making both CSI's turn to face him with matching sheepish grins.

Sara was the one to recover first. "Greg and I were just going for a walk, sorry if we woke you." She tried to keep the smirk at bay.

Greg however wasn't so restrained and outright smirked at the red faced man in the tent. Lou shook his head slightly and poked his bare arm out of the gap as well to point at them. "If you're going for a walk take my lantern, it's in my tent."

Sara nodded and waited until Lou had zipped the tent up again before smacking Greg around the ear.

Inside the ten Lou could hear the sounds of Sara chastising Greg for being clumsy and disturbing people. Licking his dry lips he turned to find Catherine pulling on his t-shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was gruff, teasing and sexy as hell.

Catherine didn't have time to respond before he pulled the t-shirt back off of her and settled over her again. "I'm not done with you." Normally Catherine didn't like being told what to do, especially in the bedroom but with Lou, she found it incredibly arousing.

Lou wasted no time in slipping back inside of her, his hand covering her mouth to stem her moans. His rhythm picking back up at the same slow pace and working into a faster one. His free hand squeezing and playing with Catherine's breast as he thrust with almost wild abandon.

Catherine just knew she was going to ache tomorrow but it just felt too damn good to stop, her hands gripped at the sheets and her teeth bit into his hand as her body arched and shook with the force of her orgasm, her walls milking Lou to his own release. Forcing her eyes to stay open Catherine watched Lou's face screw up slightly and his mouth open a little as he spilled inside of her.

Slowly his eyes opened and he looked down at her, his mouth curling into a slight smirk. "Damn..."

Smiling, Catherine reached her hand up to caress his cheek. "You okay?" She could still feel the slight tremors of his body.

Lou nodded numbly and rolled to the side of her, instantly scooping her sweaty body into his arms and holding her against his chest. Catherine nuzzled in close, her head against his chest and her fingers playing with the hairs on his chest.

The night suddenly silent again apart from the slight rustle of leaves as the wind blew against them, Lou stared at the top of the tent not sure whether he should make small talk or just stay silent. Catherine made the choice for him as she lifted her head and lightly kissed his lips. "Next time, I'm on top." She smirked and settled her head back against his chest making Lou chuckle and run his fingers through her reddish hair.

"I think that can be arranged." He mumbled sleepily. "Just let me gather my strength; let my troop recover before you take him for another ride."

Catherine giggled and ran her fingers down to his now flaccid penis. "Oh I bet I could get him going." Lou gulped and shifted slightly as she groped him.

He wasn't as young as he once was and he didn't want to disappoint her if he couldn't get hard as quick as he used to. "Sweetheart..."

Catherine smiled and pulled her hand away, kissed his chest and settled against it again. "Don't worry; I don't think I could go again just yet either. You are quite the stallion."

Feeling a little smug Lou kissed the crown of her head and settled himself down to sleep. He was half and half when Catherine's voice drifted to his near subconscious. "I'm sorry for biting you."

That was the last thing he heard before the sandman took him in his clutches for the remainder of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning broke to find Catherine curled against Lou's chest wrapped safely in his protective embrace. She didn't stir when Lou's breathing changed and he slowly woke up to the wonderful feeling of having a beautiful woman sleeping in his arms, a woman who shifted slightly and wrinkled her nose in her sleep, something he found incredibly cute.

He spent a few minutes watching her sleep, the little faces she pulled and the cute little noises she made making him smile and wonder why it had taken them so long to get to this point, to get over their stupid insecurities and admit that they liked each other beyond the realm of friendship. He could hear the voices of their friends talking to each other in hushed tones outside the tent and knew it was time to wake up and face the music, so to speak. He didn't have the heart to wake Catherine just yet; she looked too peaceful, so instead he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and gently moved her head from his arm and onto the pillow. She mumbled something he couldn't quite hear and rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around the pillow and squashing her face into it making Lou chuckle quietly. He slipped out from beneath the tangled covers and hunted through them for his loose fitting boxer shorts; he pulled them on and stretched out his body making his back crack and his tired muscles ache pleasantly. He hadn't had such good sex that it made his body ache in a long time. Women came and went from his life and yes, he tried to satisfy them in the bedroom but with Catherine it had been different. He had wanted to please her more than anyone ever had and had worked harder than he could ever remember doing, and from her reactions the night before he felt a little smug that he had achieved his goal.

Carefully he unzipped the tent and a gentle breeze swept inside making Catherine curl up into a tight ball, much like a cat. Lou didn't miss her movements or the slight shiver in her body; he carefully draped the spare blanket over her body hoping to warm her up now he wasn't sharing his body heat with her. Pulling his hand back he slowly trailed his fingers down the soft skin of her arm making her moan softly despite her slumber, he smiled like a Cheshire cat. Her body responded to his touch even asleep and that had to be a good thing.

Moments later Lou exited the tent to the applause of the group, the guys whooping at his conquest. Apparently news of his night with Catherine had spread pretty quickly.

Instead of being embarrassed like they had expected him to be Lou bowed and grinned at the faces looking at him standing before them in nothing but his boxers, it was clear to everyone that he didn't care that they knew he and Catherine had sex the night before. He was far too happy to be annoyed that someone had possibly heard them and told the rest of the group, a group renowned for gossiping. Nothing was going to rain on his parade. Not after last night.

His only worry was that Catherine wouldn't want everyone knowing or worse, that she regretted it. He hoped to god she didn't, he certainly couldn't regret anything that felt so right.

After the applause had died down Lou smiled and scratched his bare chest lightly.

"So, who heard?" It didn't take a genius to guess who had heard if the matching grins were anything to go by. He shook his head softly and chuckled.

"You woke me up." Sara offered up a small smile and shrugged slightly. "Greg was already awake, he heard the whole thing."

Greg's grin could only be described as smug. He winked at Lou. "Atta-boy." Lou chuckled again and took a seat, his back towards to tent he had just exited.

They all sat happily chatting away for a while, Lou being asked a few questions which he refused to answer out of respect for Catherine. And because he didn't want to share their night with anyone, it was theirs and it was special. Not something to be shared with everyone. As the group chatted Lou got a dopey smile on his face and quite happily thought back to the night before.

His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of soft arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and he felt the firm press of cotton covered breasts press against his back. He smiled knowing exactly who it was and brought his hands up to cover the ones linked on his chest. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and smiled broadly at the group around them.

The rest of the day consisted of them packing up the camp to leave for home. They loaded the trucks, packed away the tents, made sure the fire was out and collected whatever trash had managed to escape their bin bag.

The ride home was a quiet affair with everyone wondering what was going to happen now between Catherine and Lou, including the pair themselves. Once again sat on the backseat Lou turned to Catherine, he watched her looking out of the window for a few minutes before he gently placed his hand on top of hers. Waiting with bated breath for her to either move her hand from his or to turn it over and hold his hand.

He smiled broadly when she did the latter. She turned her hand over and linked her fingers with his. His thumb gently stroked across the soft, slightly freckled skin. Catherine turned to face him and smiled that brilliant smile as they passed the sign welcoming them back into Vegas.

Both knew that their camping romance was far from over.

This was just the beginning.


End file.
